1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method and a computer program, and, more particularly to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method and a computer program that allow a user to easily retrieve arbitrary images or retrieve only characteristic images among images photographed so far and view the images.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a digital camera (see JP-A-2007-019685), the number of photographed images increases as a user uses the digital camera for more years. As a result, the user often stores too many images to manage in a built-in flash memory or a removable medium.
In such a case, in digital cameras in recent years, as a method of representing images, a method of representing the images as one group (folder, etc.) on the basis of date, time, or the like (hereinafter referred to as the representation method in the past) is often adopted.